Witches of the Nauvvvaelh
by Sky EXE
Summary: In the year 1939, the alien threat known as the Neuroi invaded Earth... or did they? When a young Witch is betrayed by her superior officer, her would-be enemies rescue her. And the truth of the entire war will flip her world upside down, as there is an even bigger threat against her home planet... Rated M for safety and possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N: Well, apparently Fanfiction decided to be a troll and gave this story a Code 1 error, where the story couldn't be found. So I'm going to try publishing it again and seeing how well that goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Witches of the Nauvvvaelh<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the**** OC's; I own all the OC's.**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

* * *

><p>The date was September 18th, 1940. Over the skies of the English Channel, right next to the border of Gallia, a lone figure was staring down three enormous Neuroi in front of her.<p>

The first Neuroi had a long teardrop hull with four protrusions at the back arranged in a circular pattern around a small cylinder, in which was a red multi-bladed propeller consisting of ten blades, and had a conning tower, which had a large fin on either side, on top of the hull near the front. There were four areas on its bow and twelve behind the conning tower that were completely black, in contrast to the mostly dark grey hull, as well as several red firing ports located on several areas of its body.

The second Neuroi was streamlined, having an aerodynamic nose and a long, thick cylindrical body with a pair of large variable-geometry wings that had several red firing ports which were currently spread outwards, as well as a pair of smaller canard wings near the nose. There was also a large streamlined vertical stabilizer and two streamlined horizontal stabilizers on the tail. On the bottom of the wings were two rectangular protrusions that each had two cylindrical openings in them, the insides of which were red. On the bottom of the fuselage were three long rectangular areas that were completely black instead of dark grey.

The third Neuroi was slightly smaller than the first two. It had a long, central fuselage that was curved on the top, but flat on the underside, and had two protrusions underneath and on the sides of the main body, each with a red firing port at the tip and vaguely shaped like a battleship's main cannon, only rectangular in shape. At the rear of the fuselage were four fins arranged in an X-shape, and at the end of each fin was a pod that had a similar shape to the main fuselage minus the barrel-shaped protrusions.

The Witch that was staring them down was no older than 11 years old. She had short brown hair, hazel nut eyes, and was wearing a Fusojin sailor uniform on top of a school swimsuit. On her legs were a pair of Miyahishi A5M Type 96 Striker Units, the spinning magic propellers keeping her in the air. This girl was Yoshika Miyafuji, the only daughter of Professor Ichiro Miyafuji, the man who created the Striker Unit, the eventual heiress of the prestigious Miyafuji Clinic located near the town of Yokosuka in the country of Fuso, and the star protégé of Wing Commander Adolfine Galland herself.

Right now, though, none of that mattered; because right now, the 11 year-old girl was shaking in fear and despair as she stared down the three Neuroi in front of her as tears spilt from her eyes.

The reason for her despair was actually quite a simple one; she had just been betrayed by her superior officer, having learned that she was sent to her own death.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

500th JFW "Proto Witches"

Isle of Wight Air Base, One Hour Ago

_Inside the briefing room, Yoshika was facing her superior officer, General Trevor Maloney. He looked at her with a hard gaze as he began the briefing. "1__st__ Lieutenant, our outposts have detected 3 inbound Neuroi coming from Gallia. Now, we believe that their objective is to destroy a base at Dover that is currently under construction. Your objective is to intercept those Neuroi and destroy them. You won't be alone; although some nut crashed on takeoff, there will be a flight of fighters that will provide backup for you from Dover's airfield, which is the only part of the base that is functional as of the moment, as soon as the wrecked plane is removed from the runway. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, sir!" The young Fusojin snapped a salute, her eyes filed with determination._

_The general nodded. "Then get airborne immediately."_

_Yoshika snapped another salute before running towards the hangar._

_Maloney smirked. _'Stupid girl, following orders without hesitation. That base has already been completed, and there isn't a crashed plane at all. You can go ahead and die for all I care; your usefulness is over, and now I can finally move on to the Warlock Project. Although it _is_ somewhat strange that the core we captured was purple instead of the usual red, it doesn't matter so long as I get results.'

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, Yoshika hopped into her Miyahishi A5M Strikers and took off. Making a turn towards heading 0-9-7 towards the east, she began flying towards where she anticipated the Neuroi would be. Using her "Search Eye" ability, her eyes changed color to a bright emerald green as she began scanning the sky, looking for the three Neuroi that have been reported. After a few moments of searching, she found her targets, but their appearance caused her to blink.<em>

"_Huh. Never seen those kinds of shapes before…" The Fusojin said to herself, using her Search Eye to search for the locations of their cores… "Wait; 12-sided cores? Never seen those before, either."_

_Indeed; the three Neuroi far out in front of her each had a single 12-sided core, as opposed to the six-sided cores she was most familiar with._

_Concentrating a bit harder on her ability, she also learned that the pods on one of them were weapons in themselves, the one with the spread wings specialized in speed as well as having more armaments than it appeared to have, and the one with the finned tower on top of its hull had, like the second Neuroi, more weapons that could be told at first glance._

_Taking note of these details before deactivating her ability so as not to waste any more magic, she increased her speed, making some slight corrections to her course as she charged towards her enemies while readying her Type 99 aircraft cannon._

* * *

><p>POV Switch: Neuroi<p>

_Three Neuroi were currently making their way towards a base that was believed to be under construction, and their mission was to to cause enough damage to the incomplete base to delay its completion for several months._

_One of the Neuroi, one that had four pod-like objects at the rear of its fuselage, asked its comrades a question. __**"So, when are we going to reach the place that the humans call 'Dover'?"**_

"_**We will be there in thirty human minutes, so be patient, Xalia." **__Another Neuroi, which had large delta wings and a streamlined body, said back._

"_**But I want to kill some humans now!" **__Xalia whined. __**"Besides, Ixia, I know you want to kill some humans, too!"**_

"_**Both of you be quiet!" **__The third Neuroi, which had a finned conning tower on top of its teardrop hull, yelled. __**"You must remember the mission. Besides, this whole war started because the humans misunderstood our original predicament."**_

_Ixia remained silent, but Xalia calmed down. __**"Yes… you're right, Axion."**_

_Xalia then noticed a single glint of light approaching their location. __**"Well, what do we have here? It looks like one of those 'Witches' has come to greet us."**_

"_**Strange; only one? Something's not right here… there's usually at least two or three Witches with each other at all times."**__ Axion mused as he looked at the approaching Witch. __**"Ixia, Xalia, you two engage the approaching Witch, I will monitor communications between the Witch and anyone she contacts."**_

"_**All right, Axion. Let us know when enemy reinforcements are coming."**__ Ixia said, before he and Xalia moved to engage the Witch, firing a light salvo of beams meant to test her movements._

* * *

><p>POV Switch: Witches<p>

_As Yoshika closed in on the three Neuroi, she saw two of them move in to engage her, but also noticed that the third stayed back, as if observing her. _'Odd. Why isn't the third one engaging me?'_ Shaking her head, she noticed a small barrage of beams heading towards her direction. Easily dodging them, she closed the distance and opened fire with her aircraft cannon as she tracked the one with the wide wings. The Neuroi managed to avoid most of the bullets, but a few managed to hit its left wing, making it screech in annoyance and fire more beams._

_Running on instinct, she spun around after dodging the incoming attack and put up a shield behind her, blocking a beam that was fired from the second Neuroi. Charging straight at it, she aimed her gun at where the core was located and pulled the trigger, sending 20mm cannon rounds directly at her attacker, but the Neuroi managed to move itself so that the bullets hit a non-vital area instead._

_But it only seemed as though she managed to piss it off, because the four pod-like objects separated from the main body and began flying erratically, shooting volley after volley of beams at her from multiple directions in complex, interlocking grid patterns._

_Yoshika's eyes widened in shock and panic as she began pulling hard evasive maneuvers, weaving in between the beams and having to put up her shield constantly so as to not get vaporized. Twisting her body to the right and flying in a downwards spiral, she opened fire on one of the pods, managing to damage it but not quite destroy it before the first Neuroi, having somehow predicted where she would have been next, fired a salvo of beams directly at her, forcing her to cancel her previous flight pattern and zoom-climb to avoid the barrage of surprisingly accurate beam fire._

'Not good…'_ Yoshika thought to herself. _'It's getting more accurate…'

_Once again above the two Neuroi, she spared a glance at the third Neuroi, trying to figure out why it wasn't attacking her. She quickly shoved that thought to the side as the four pods surrounded her, managing to dive straight down before the beams fired from the pods vaporized the air where she used to be moments prior. Turning around, she opened fire on one of the pods, this time managing to destroy it before the remaining three dived down after her, firing beams wildly as they did so._

'It's a start, but I need to take the other three down before I'm over-'

_She never got the chance to finish that line of thought though, as her instincts screamed at her to jink right. Doing so, she was shocked to see over two dozen beams fill the airspace she was previously occupying. Glancing downwards, she saw that the first two Neuroi were climbing right for her at an incredibly high speed, the winged Neuroi's wings folding backwards as it did so._

_Frantic, she contacted her superior officer about the status about the status of her supposed reinforcement. "General Maloney, this is 1__st__ Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji, where's that back-up?! I'm getting swarmed here!"_

_After a few moments of even more dodging, she got a reply… but it wasn't the reply she was expecting. _"I don't recall sending you any back-up, and I don't recall there being a crashed fighter, either."

_The Fusojin paled. "W…What?"_

* * *

><p>POV Switch: Neuroi<p>

_Axion was paying close attention to what the Witch he now knew as Yoshika was saying to her commander, apparently a man named Maloney, and he already began to suspect what was happening. He called out to his comrades, __**"Ixia, Xalia, cease fire."**_

"_**What?! But why?"**__ Xalia asked; he had a perfect shot at the now-still Witch who had actually managed to destroy one of his gunbarrel pods, and he was being ordered to cease fire._

"_**You might want to listen to this."**_

_The two complied as they ceased fire, and Axion let them listen in on what was being said through the Witch's communication channel._

_Just in time to catch a critical piece of information._

* * *

><p>POV Switch: Witches<p>

"Like I said, I don't recall sending you any back-up." _The Fusojin heard her superior say through her transponder._

_Yoshika began to panic at what her superior officer was saying. "Y-Y-You can't be serious…!"_

_She heard a sigh over the radio. _"In the game that is chess, the pawn is the most expendable piece. Guess what piece you are, and what the rest of you Witches will eventually become once the Warlock Project is complete?"_ She then heard the radio erupt into static, signaling that Maloney had cut the link._

_The stunned girl could only hover in the air in despair, as the reality of the situation finally sank in; her superior officer had sent her to die, saying that she was nothing more than a pawn to him. Tears welled up in her eyes, even as her gun slipped from her trembling hands and plummeted into the English Channel below, completely unnoticed._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p><em>POV Switch: Neuroi<em>

Although it wasn't visible, the three Neuroi were shaking in rage at what they just heard. **"Those humans… to go as low as to abandon their own soldiers for their own ends…"** Ixia growled out, breaking his neutral expression for the first time during the engagement.

"**Dammit… it would stain my honor if I kill her here and now."** Xalia said to himself as he recalled his three remaining gunbarrels, but was heard by the other two.

Axion said nothing as he looked at the Witch in pity, moving himself closer to the young girl.

His approach was immediately noticed, as Yoshika began to back away, fear evident in her eyes and trembling form. Something within her must have snapped, because a few moments later she spun around and flew as fast as she could away from them.

Axion didn't know what came over him, but he took off after her, engaging his Masker as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>POV Switch: Witches<em>

Yoshika was flying away from her would-be killers as her mind tried to come to terms the reality of the situation.

'_Why? Why would he want me to die?!'_ She screamed inside her head as she flew back in the general direction of Britannia.

However, because of her grief, she didn't notice she was nearing a small fleet of destroyers… that is, until a wall of flak opened up in front of her. Shocked, she managed to swerve out of the way as she looked down, spotting the four destroyers that were firing on her.

She immediately contacted the destroyer fleet, anxious to get the ships to stop firing. "Why are you firing on me?! Please, stop shooting; I'm not the enemy, the Neuroi are!"

The destroyers refused to respond as they continued to fire a deadly barrage of Flak and anti-aircraft fire, forcing the young Witch to continuously pull evasive maneuvers to avoid the shells and molten shrapnel.

Unfortunately for her, her luck ran out when a lucky flak round exploded right next to her, the shrapnel completely shredding her right arm up to the shoulder as well as critically damaging her right flight leg. She screamed in agony, losing focus on flying as she held the bloodied stump that used to be her right arm, tumbling from the sky as she did so.

* * *

><p>The captain of the Britannian destroyer HMS <em>Afridi<em> was looking at the young girl from the window, and began to grin when he saw her go down, trailing flames from one of her Strikers; Trevor Maloney had done a good job in ensuring her death by entrusting them to "take care" of her in case she lived through her engagement with the Neuroi. With her gone, the top brass will have no choice but to cancel the proposed Joint Fighter Wing program, of which the girl he was tasked with shooting down was a part of the 500th JFW "Proto Witches", aptly named to test the concept of the JFW program.

If she dies here, then the project would be put on hold, allowing the true warriors – men – to eventually retake their rightful place on the battlefield and ultimately prove who the better gender was… of course, that wouldn't happen until the Warlock Project was completed, but he could at least buy Trevor enough time to complete it.

Those thoughts, however, went clean through the window when a Neuroi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught the doomed Witch on top of its hull.

* * *

><p><em>POV Switch: Neuroi<em>

Axion couldn't remember the last time he felt so pissed.

He had been tailing the Witch for approximately ten minutes before she came under fire from the human surface vessels – destroyers, if he remembered correctly – and now she was falling from the sky, having taken an unlucky hit that resulted in her right arm being shredded as well as the right flight leg of that piece of machinery – Striker Unit, he reminded himself – taking what looked like critical damage if how the unit was trailing fire was anything to go by.

He didn't know what came over him, but he boosted forward, the high speeds that resulted in him breaking the sound barrier causing the Masker to disengage as he rushed towards the falling figure and managed to catch her on top of his hull.

Scanning the injured girl now that she was relatively safe, he noticed that she was also suffering from several internal injuries as well, most likely caused by the bits of shrapnel his sensors detected that were imbedded within her body.

"**You… How dare you…"** He seethed to himself, opening his four bow multi-purpose torpedo tubes after loading them with the desired warheads.

Using these types of weapons on pre-warp species was usually forbidden… but right now, he didn't give a damn.

"**HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ONE OF YOUR OWN SOLDIERS!"**

Needless to say, Axion was NOT fond of traitors.

From his bow torpedo tubes, four corrosive torpedoes shot out, their photon thrusters allowing them to fly like missiles as they headed straight for the destroyers they were targeting. To the credit of the surface vessels, they threw up an impressive anti-air wall of tracers and flak despite having never encountered this type of weapon before, but the warheads intelligently evaded the incoming fire and impacted the four destroyers before detonating in crimson spheres of corrosive Thanatonium.

Five seconds later, the spheres dissipated… and what was left of the four vessels went up in huge fireballs before quickly sinking beneath the waves, leaving no survivors.

Seeing that the four destroyers were, well, destroyed, Axion's attention turned to the still-bleeding Witch who was laying on top of his bow. Using his knowledge of the human body he learned from accessing the Galactic Net, he knew that she would bleed out if the wound wasn't treated.

Unfortunately, the _Ember_-class light space carrier _HMLSC__ Nightfall_, currently hidden within the optical shroud that took the appearance of large storm clouds above what the humans called Gallia, wasn't equipped with the facilities needed to treat human injuries… which left him only one option; cauterize the major wound here and now.

By this time, Ixia and Xalia caught up to him. **"Hey Axion, don't go flying off like that!"**

"…**What are you doing?"** Ixia asked in his calm demeanor, although there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"…**Guess I don't have any other choice now, do I?"** Axion asked to himself, shifting the nanomaterial on his bow to wrap around the young girl and gently lift her up, angling her body so that her right shoulder could be easily seen from his conning tower. Once in position, he let loose a highly-focused laser beam that was precisely aimed at Yoshika's wound, the laser cutting only a few millimeters of flesh and bone clean off her right shoulder while simultaneously cauterizing the wound. Her agonized wail at the action caused him to wince in sympathy, but he could at least take comfort in the knowledge that she wouldn't die by bleeding out.

Her internal injuries, however, were another matter.

"**What'd you do that for?"** Xalia asked curiously.

Axion remained silent, contemplating on what he was going to do next. _**'Guess I'll just have to deal with the consequences…'**_ With that thought running through his processors, he turned around and began flying back to the _HMLSC__ Nightfall_ as fast as he could without putting too much stress to Yoshika's small and injured body, his two comrades following him.

'_**Time to call in that favor Xynil owes me.'**_ Activating his quantum communication system in Private Mode, he contacted the _HMLSC__ Nightfall_'s leading expert in Xenopsychology. **"Dr. Xynil. It's me, Axion."**

"_**Axion? Why are you contacting me in Private Mode? Is something wrong?"**_ She asked.

"**There is, but not with me; it's about that favor you owe me…"**

* * *

><p><em>11 Days Later…<em>

Yoshika Miyafuji stirred, steadily becoming aware of an annoying, paced beeping sound. Opening her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of a black ceiling… which had eerily familiar blue patterns shaped like honeycombs running across both it, and the walls now that she began looking around.

"**Ah, so you're finally awake."** A strange, female voice said from behind her.

Whirling around, the young Witch was greeted with the sight of a Neuroi which had a slim fuselage, a tapered nose section, a large tail stabilizer at the end of the fuselage above the upsweep of the mildly tapered tail cone, two smaller horizontal stabilizers located in the same area but lower than the tail stabilizer, and wide swept-back wings with two rounded cylindrical objects hanging off of the single pylon on each wing.

"N… N… Neuroi…" Yoshika said fearfully, trying to back away from the alien.

"'**Neuroi'? Is that what the humans on this planet are calling us?"** The alien asked. **"You are incorrect, young one; our species are known as the Nauvvvaelh."**

That bit of information caused the young girl to blink in confusion, forgetting about her previous fear of the now-identified Nauvvvaelh. "N…Nauvvv… aelh…?" She asked, trying to pronounce it correctly.

The Nauvvvaelh's hull made a nodding motion. **"Correct. Now, can you try moving your right arm? I need to make sure the neural links are working correctly."**

The words "right arm" instantly made recall what had happened when she encountered those four destroyers. Clutching her right shoulder on instinct, she was surprised to feel a hard metallic surface instead of soft flesh. Hesitating for a moment, she turned her head to look at her right arm, only to find that it was now metallic and completely black.

"Wh… What did you do?!" She yelled frantically, her panicked movements causing her new arm to flail about uncontrollably.

"**STOP!" **The harsh tone caused Yoshika to freeze. After a few moments, she hesitantly looked back up at the Nauvvvaelh.** "Panicking right now in your current state is dangerous; what if you were to strike your own windpipe, or fracture a rib in such a way that it pierces one of your lungs or your heart? Now, can you please try moving your right arm… **_**calmly**_**? I can answer some of your questions later."**

The Fusojin was hesitant for a moment, but after a few seconds she complied with the alien's request, trying to move her right arm. She was quick to find out that her new arm's movements were very jerky and not as responsive as her old one was.

"**Hmm… I see…"** The Nauvvvaelh hummed, turning around and inputting a few commands into the wall-mounted terminal, making corrections to the neural links in the young girl's new arm.

Yoshika was caught off-guard when her right arm suddenly began to act more fluidly, responding to her commands with as much ease as her old human arm. She gave a puzzled look to the alien as it… or rather she, if what she could tell from the alien's feminine voice was correct, turned around to look at her.

"**Well? Is it working alright?"**

The Fusojin gave a hesitant nod. "…Who… are you?"

If the Nauvvvaelh had eyes, she would have blinked. **"Oh, that's right; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Xynil, the leading expert in Xenopsychology onboard the **_**HMLSC Nightfall**_**. May I ask who you are?"** Dr. Xynil asked in a professional yet polite tone.

Yoshika was taken by surprise by the alien's polite tone, but answered nonetheless. "Yoshika… Yoshika Miyafuji… ma'am."

"**A pleasure to meet you, Yoshika Miyafuji. And drop the Ma'am; I'm not fond of formalities."** The Nauvvvaelh replied much to the Witch's shock. **"Anyways, someone's been waiting for you to wake up for the last 11 days."** Dr. Xynil turned towards one of the walls as she ignored the Fusojin's confused look. **"You can enter now."**

To Yoshika's shock, a part of the wall _slid into itself_, opening to what looked like a massive hallway… and allowing an eerily familiar Nauvvvaelh to float into the room. Her eyes went wide with fear, recognizing it as one of the Neu… Nauvvvaelh that was at the battle back when she was betrayed by Maloney.

"**Hey, kid… you alright?"** That caused her to blink, not having expected her previous enemy's first understandable words to her be about her condition… hold on a minute…

"Y-Yes… but how can I… understand you?" She asked.

"**The same way as to how your new arm and internal replacements aren't falling apart into nanomaterial dust."** Dr. Xynil answered. **"A Thanatonium core is keeping your new arm and some of your internal organs intact."**

That caused the girl to pale; she had a _core_ inside of her? "A-A core… _INSIDE me_?! You're all trying to take over my mind, aren't you?!" She yelled in a panic.

The silence that echoed in the large room lasted for only fifteen seconds before Dr. Xynil busted out laughing, catching both Yoshika and the other Nauvvvaelh off-guard. It took her a minute to calm down, but she still let out a few snickers. **"I-I'm sorry. But that was just… HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Both Yoshika and the second Nauvvvaelh shared a nicely-timed glance, wondering just what the doctor found so funny.

The two had to wait a few more minutes before Dr. Xynil finally calmed down, and by then the other part of what she said finally registered in Yoshika's mind. "Wait… what do you mean by holding my internal organs intact?"

The moods of the two Nauvvvaelh present did a complete 180. **"That's where things get a little… complicated."** Dr. Xynil answered, the seriousness in her tone surprising the young Fusojin. **"You see, the shrapnel we had to remove from your body had also damaged several of your internal organs, including your intestines, left kidney, and right lung. We don't have any of the facilities onboard to treat the wounds of organic species like you humans, so we had to make do with what we had available onboard."**

"… I… see…" Knowing just how extensive her wounds were scared her, but she was at least grateful to be alive. But why were they telling her this? If they wanted to corrupt her then… wait a moment… "So you _aren't_ trying to take over my mind?"

Dr. Xynil let out a few soft laughs. **"If we were, then we wouldn't have been having this conversation now, wouldn't we?"**

Oh… she forgot to take that into account. "… Good point." She muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"**Anyways, this is Axion. He's actually the one who saved your life."** The doctor said as she decided to get introductions out of the way.

That caused Yoshika to blink as she stared at who she now knew as Axion. "You… you're the one who saved my life?"

Axion's hull pointed down slightly. **"Well, I couldn't just let you die… especially after… well, you know…"**

She winced, recalling her commander's… or rather, her former commander's betrayal. "…Thanks... but did you really wait for me to wake up?"

Axion made a nodding motion. **"For the past 11 days."**

Her eyes widened in surprise. _'I've been unconscious for that long?! But... why did he...?'_

**"Well, it looks like you two are... what's that phrase you humans use... oh yes, 'kindred spirits' in that regard."** Dr. Xynil thought out loud, much to the Fusojin's confusion.

**"I... guess you're right."** Axion replied hesitantly, something which caught Yoshika's attention.

_'So it's personal, huh? Might be best if I refrain from asking for now. But there's something I'd like to know from them. Best be polite for now.'_ "Umm, excuse me. But there's something I'd like to know."

The attention of the two Nauvvvaelh shifted back to the young Miyafuji heir. **"What is it you would like to know, young one?"** Dr. Xynil asked.

"Well... it's just..." She sighed; might as well tell them bluntly. "Why did you start this war against humanity?"

**"...You think _we_ started this war? Is that what your superiors have been telling you?"** The doctor asked in a surprised tone. **"Sorry to disappoint, but we didn't start it; you humans are the ones who fired the first shots."**

_That _ took the Fusojin by complete surprise, but she wasn't convinced about that statement... at least not yet. _'If they _are_ telling the truth, then I want to see their evidence.'_

Almost as if reading her mind, Axion spoke up. **"If you want evidence of our claims, then we can easily show you the information and recordings of what we call the Valhalla Trigger."**

Although shocked that the Nauvvvaelh had apparently read her mind, the term "Valhalla Trigger" had made her curious. "The... Valhalla Trigger?"

The two aliens made a nodding motion with their hulls. **"Yes... when the _HMHSB Valhalla_ crash-landed on this planet, most of its systems were heavily damaged due to its previous engagement with a large task force loyal to King Zeta; from which it was barely able to escape. Although the crew was able to prevent it from smashing into the surface... well... this happened."** Dr. Xynil explained, materializing a screen out of thin air in front of the shocked Witch.

On the screen, it showed a vessel that was far bigger than she had ever imagined sailing through _space_ of all places... but it looked as though it was heavily damaged as it drifted towards a green and blue ball, something that took her a few seconds to realize that was her home planet, Earth. Judging from how the ship was slowly turning, it seemed as though it was trying to _avoid_ her home planet, but was too damaged to make the maneuver. As it entered the atmosphere, the friction and high temperatures worsened the damaged areas even further, destroying the last of the engines and several other areas of the hull as it plunged into the atmosphere on a collision course towards what Yoshika identified as the European continent. As it plunged, the repair teams were able to jury-rig the damaged repulsorlifts and activate them just seconds before impact with the surface, causing the heavily-damaged battleship to float only a few kilometers above the surface of the Earth as it deployed its optical shroud to disguise it as a large storm cloud in an attempt to keep the locals unaware of their presence.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though an unknown human military had caught on to the ruse, because a few hours later (according to the time on the recording) a flight of eight fighters, which appeared to be Bf-109 E-1's, with a strange insignia on them, which Yoshika noted noticed were somewhat similar to the emblem of the Karlsland Luftwaffe with a few differences, flew into the clouds and managed to fly into the hangar before opening fire. Caught off-guard, the Nauvvvaelh repair teams began suffering fatalities, since several major systems were still down the internal defenses were offline and couldn't fire back. This continued for the next two minutes before one of the more combat-oriented aliens arrived and managed to destroy the fighters. The damage was done, however, and the combat-oriented Nauvvvaelh that was still in the hangar descended from the optical shroud and opened fire on the city, believing that it was a military base of some sort.

As the screen blinked from existence, she was contemplating what she had just seen with wide eyes as the truth finally hit home.

The Nauvvvaelh never invaded Earth like everyone else believed; if what she could tell from the recordings were right, then their arrival on Earth was by complete accident. And this war... humans, her own kind, were the true aggressors, the ones who started it all, not the Nauvvvaelh. But even with all of that in mind, there was one thing that still confused her. "... If all of this is true, then why invade the countries surrounding the... _Valhalla_, was it?"

**"Invade those countries? That was never our intention."** Dr. Xynil answered. **"The only thing we're doing is forming a defensive perimeter around the _Valhalla_ until we can mine enough resources to create enough nanomaterial from this planet's magma to completely repair it. Once that's done, we'll be leaving this planet to its own devices... that is, unless King Zeta finds it before we can leave."**

The last part in particular caught her attention. "You said something about this King Zeta character before, but who exactly is he?"

The two Nauvvvaelh turned to look at each other for a few moments before turning back towards Yoshika. **"King Zeta... where do I begin with describing that tyrannical bastard?"** Axion started, asking himself a question before coming up with an answer. **"Hmm... well, I'll get the basics out of the way first. To start things off, he's the type of tyrant who puts all others to shame. He's ruthless, shows no mercy, and wishes to conquer the galaxy with a nanomaterial fist... and he has the combat strength and processing power to do it."** To make his point clear, Axion pulled up a screen showing creatures the Fusojin had never seen before being forced to work in mines deep underground before the image zoomed in on a figure that was quite distant from where the picture was taken. **"This is what King Zeta looks like."** The Nauvvvaelh said as the image sharpened focus... and showed Yoshika something that instantly made her shiver in fear.

The Nauvvvaelh that was King Zeta looked like a demonic dragon. Most of his body was pure black with some areas being a dark purple color. He had a torso that was twice as thick as the _IFN Akagi_ was wide, and from tip to tip his whole body was easily four to five times as long as said Fusojin vessel. His arms, which were as thick as a Liberion battleship was wide and twice as long, had dark purple spikes running along its length, and his hands were armed with seven fingers, each tipped with an enormous dark purple claw. His legs, while not as thick nor as long as his arms, were still large and appeared to have what looked like hooves on them. He also had a long tail, the end of which had a _mouth_ armed with long, razor sharp purple teeth. On his back were what appeared to be the wings of a dragon, only that they looked to be ripped in several areas and were attached backwards. Also running along his back were three lines of jagged purple spikes, each of which looked sharp enough to punch through a battleship's armor.

But it was his face that terrified the young Miyafuji the most; the top of his head was composed of nothing but multiple jagged purple spines of various lengths. Sprouting from the back of his head were two sets of horns that sharply turned back towards the front to flank his face, and each of the four horns had three small purple spikes running across their outer side with the tips of the horns being purple and curving inwards towards his face. His mouth was dark purple on the inside and was lined with sharp, jagged teeth each the size an aircraft carrier's tower colored a lighter shade of purple.

Yoshika unconsciously scooted back, in fear of the very _image_ that was the tyrannical king. "T...That's... King Zeta...?"

**"In all his ugly nanomaterial glory."** Axion answered, his voice seeping with anger at the very image of King Zeta.

**"We've answered enough questions for now, but I have one question for you young one; what is the name of this planet?"** Dr. Xynil asked in a curious tone.

Although surprised at what the question was about as she thought she was going to be interrogated, Yoshika answered her. "E-Earth... It's known as Earth..."

**"Earth... an interesting name. Guess I'll have to add Earth as planet number 163 ****to be the home planet of humans."** The doctor muttered to herself.

THAT got Yoshika's attention _real_ quick. "Wait... what did you just say?!"

Dr. Xynil then realized that she had let that last part slip out. **"Well, crap; that part slipped out of my voice transmitter... well, no use hiding it now I suppose. But I can answer your questions later; your body is still adapting to having a Thanatonium Power Core being placed inside of it, so you need to rest, young one."**

That caused Yoshika to pout cutely, but she did see the doctor's point. That is, until that last part registered into her mind. "Wait. What's Thanatonium, and what do you mean by a power core?"

**"Like I said a moment ago, I can answer all of your questions later. But for now you need to rest, Yoshika; I'll still be here when you wake up. After all; I went through the trouble of saving your life, and you're one of the more interesting humans I've had the pleasure of meeting, so I'd be more than happy to talk to you another time."** Dr. Xynil replied.

Sighing, Yoshika decided to obey her for now. But taking a look around, she didn't see anything she could lay on. "Umm... there isn't a bed..."

If the doctor had eyes, she would have blinked. **"I knew I was forgetting something. Hold on a moment..."** She began to focus more of her processing power into the nanomaterial tanks that lined the insides of the walls, pulling out a small amount of nanomaterial after searching through the Galactic Web for a bed design that would be appropriate for the young girl. Finding a suitable design, the Nauvvvaelh molded and shaped the nanomaterial to form a queen-size bed on the enormous table she was on.

Yoshika's eyes widened in shock and awe as she saw the bed materialize itself in front of her. After a few moments, she walked up to the newly-formed bed and put her left hand, her only remaining human hand, on it out of curiosity.

It was the softest thing she had ever felt.

With an eagerness that was appropriate for her age, she jumped onto the bed and sank into the sheets. "So soft~!" She squealed in delight, wrapping herself in the blanket to get more comfortable.

Dr. Xynil and Axion looked on in amusement before turning to face each other. **"****Axion, I know that you're worried about her, but you need to let her rest; she still needs a few more days to adjust to her new core."**

Axion let out a sigh. **"Alright, but keep me updated on her condition. And let me know when she wakes up."**

**"Already being protective of her, aren't you?"**

**"... You of all Nauvvvaelh should know why, Xynil."**

**"I know, Axion. I know."**

Unknown to the two Nauvvvaelh, Yoshika had heard every word of their short conversation, giving her plenty of things to think about. _'I can get the answers I want soon enough... but for now, all I want is some sleep...'_ Letting the mental exhaustion she had been previously keeping at bay finally take hold, she fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this concludes the first chapter of the rewrite. To be honest, I had intended for this to be released on Christmas Day as a present for those who liked the original, but family matters got in the way and had kept me preoccupied for the last few days. So I guess this can be treated as a New Year's present instead. So Happy New Year!**

**I'll be doing things VERY differently this time around; for example, instead of Yoshika revealing her identity during the canon timeline of around the end of Episode 10 of Season 1, it will be revealed (under different circumstances) some time during Season 2. Another thing that I'm changing is the inclusion of Michiko Yamakawa as a Witch, who will take the role that Yoshika served in canon. Also, Yoshika won't be the only Witch who will have been "Neurofied" this time around, and I'll be throwing in some unexpected pairings as well.**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. AN

**Author's Note: This is only an experimental placeholder meant to try and solve the problem is having with the first chapter not showing up. Hopefully, it will work, and I'll replace this with the proper second chapter when it's ready. If it doesn't work...**

**...Then I call hacks.**


End file.
